


Missed Calls

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer and Harry have a different relationship: he looks after and protects her, and in return she adores and loves him. It would almost be a paternal relationship, if it wasn't for all the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I'm doing so well with my New Year's resolution already!
> 
> Warning: this does contain daddy kink.

"Baby."

Summer glanced up from her phone, looking across the coffee table where Harry was sitting, the picture of innocence. He had his legs splayed apart, his hands clasped on his lap.

They were sitting in his living room, the TV providing background noise. Summer was texting her mum and Harry had been on his phone too, merely enjoying each other's company. From the look on his face, she knew the peace wouldn't last long.

Harry got up and stood in front of the armchair she was sitting in, resting his hands on either armrest and leaning over her. "I'm bored," he murmured, kissing her. "Play with me."

"I'm talking to my mum," Summer replied, tilting her face upwards to kiss him again.

"Don't disobey," he warned, moving one hand to her waist.

He slowly crawled onto the seat, kneeling on her lap with his knees on either side of her legs. She was trapped beneath him, unable to stop him as he plucked her phone from between her fingers and tossed it over to the seat he'd just emptied. The screen lit up, but Summer no longer cared.

"So," Harry murmured, playing with the bottom of her t-shirt. "Are you going to play with Daddy now?"

Summer didn't reply, too concerned with the feeling of his fingers brushing against her skin as he played with her t-shirt. Just his touch turned her on and she had no doubt that whatever he'd planned would happen whether she was busy or not.

Harry stripped her of her t-shirt and was now working on unfastening her bra. She reached around to help him, but he slapped her hands away and kissed her.

"Behave yourself," he murmured against her lips. "Daddy chooses how we play, remember?"

She nodded, letting her hands sit in her lap. Harry completely undressed her, running his hands down her legs as he removed her panties, and suddenly flung her over his shoulder. Summer yelped in surprise, clutching his t-shirt to stabilise herself. Harry just laughed, and carried her through to their bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed and crawled on top of her before she had time to right herself. His lips were pressed against hers and her hands crept up his chest. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"Want you to beg me to fuck you," he murmured, one of his hands dipping between her legs.

Summer gasped, tugging on his shirt as one long finger brushed over her entrance. "Daddy, please, please fuck me, Daddy, I need you, please fuck me-"

His fingers slid into her without warning and her breath caught in her throat. He was an expert at this, and crooked his finger just right. She moaned loudly, falling against his shoulder with pleasure, and he slipped another finger in.

"Keep begging," Harry ordered, starting to slide his fingers out.

"No, Daddy, please fuck me. I want you cock inside me, Daddy, please please fuck me. I need you, please."

Harry removed his fingers and pushed her off his lap. He smiled challengingly, glancing at his lap and then back to Summer.

"You know what to do."

She pounced on him, and had his jeans and underwear halfway down his thighs in record time. He laughed, watching as she looked up at him with her wide hazel eyes and took the head of his dick into her mouth. He loved caring for her, loved the roleplay, loved the sex they had.

He curled her dark hair around his hand and used it to guide her head up and down. His dick hit the back of her throat and Summer gagged, feeling Harry pull her up a little.

"Take your time, baby," he said, stroking the top of her head. "We've got all day, unless you've asked your mum to dinner. Did you?"

Summer gurgled something that Harry took as a "No," and took more of his dick down her throat. Harry bit his lip as he watched her. She kept sucking him, kept bobbing her head up and down in his lap, until he gently pulled her off of him.

"Want me inside you, baby?" he asked quietly, nipping at her earlobe. "Want me to fuck you nice and hard?"

Summer was breathless, and so she didn't speak. She merely nodded, and Harry was moving.

He had her on her back in seconds, all but ripping his t-shirt off and throwing it across the room. He kicked off the garments that ensnared his legs and grabbed her ankles to spread her legs apart. Summer gasped as he entered her, slowly at first, until he was completely inside her. Harry began to move without giving her a chance to adjust - he knew she loved it when he did that. She moaned beneath him, bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Harry pressed himself to her chest, nipping at her breasts and neck. She reached up and caught hold of his hair, guiding his lips to hers. The bed rocked under them, hitting the wall rhythmically. Harry accidentally bit her lip, watching a bright bead of blood form and roll down her cheek. He stopped thrusting and wiped it away with his thumb.

"Sorry, baby," he breathed, wiping the blood on the bedsheets. He kissed her again, and was met with a metallic tang. "I'll be more gentle."

"No," Summer protested, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so close, Daddy."

"But I hurt you-"

"Daddy,  _please_."

Harry sighed, but resumed his previously furious pace. Summer was soon panting, clawing at his back as he made more possessive marks over her collarbone, pleading for more. She came first, digging her nails so deep into his back that he felt blood run down over his skin. Harry pressed his face into her neck, breathing hard, as he came inside of her. He collapsed dramatically on top of her as she giggled, both of them sweaty but satisfied.

"I made you bleed," she whispered, cupping his cheek.

He kissed her neck. "That's okay, baby, I think we're equal now."

Summer laughed and hugged him. He kissed her forehead and sat up, taking the blanket from the end of the bed and throwing it over her.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked, already at the door by the time she'd fought her way from underneath the blanket.

"Yes, please," she sighed, wrapping the blanket around her and falling back against the pillows.

She'd almost dozed off by the time Harry returned ten minutes later, chuckling to himself. He set both mugs on the bedside unit and pried apart the blankets to uncover Summer, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Does your back hurt?" she asked, reaching for the television remote and her mug of tea.

"No, but the boys'll make sure my pride is hurt for weeks," he joked, wrestling the remote from her. "Your phone was ringing when I was down there."

"Who was it?"

"Your mum. She's left about a dozen voicemails."

Summer made to get off the bed. "Harry, it might be something important."

"It's not that important, or she'd be here in person." He pulled her down onto his lap. "You can phone her later. Stay here with me."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Is that an order,  _Daddy_?"

"You bet."


End file.
